Cloak and Dagger
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Questsde:Dolchspiele |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- ]] *It is not necessary to begin nor complete the quest Personal Hygiene in order to begin this quest. *It is possible that an unknown level of Kazham fame may be necessary in order to begin this quest. *If you have the quest A Question of Taste open you must complete it in order to begin this quest. *If you have the first part of the A Question of Taste quest open, you only need to complete the first part of that quest to be able to begin this quest. Walkthrough *Talk to Jakoh Wahcondalo in Kazham (J-9) who will give you the Dagger of Trials and the Weapon Training Guide (key item). *The Dagger of Trials has a latent effect that is active when the number of "weaponskill points" it has accumulated is less than 300. The goal is to "break" the weapon by performing weaponskills and skillchains until the latent effect on the Dagger of Trials no longer functions. See the section below for details on "weaponskill points". *Optionally, you may talk to Jakoh Wahcondalo at any time to "give up" and end the quest early. *Once the latent effect has been removed from the dagger, return to Kazham and trade the Dagger of Trials back to Jakoh Wahcondalo. She will take the weapon and give a Map to the Annals of Truth (key item) with instructions to head to Gustav Tunnel. *Travel to Gustav Tunnel and find J-8 on the second map; click the ??? to spawn the quest NM named Baronial Bat. Be careful of the undead and the goblins that roam the area. *Once the Baronial Bat is dead, return to the ??? and examine it to obtain the Annals of Truth (key item). *Return the Annals of Truth to Jakoh Wahcondalo and she will award the weaponskill Evisceration ;Notes: *The Dagger of Trials must be equipped in the main-weapon slot. Using it in the sub-weapon slot will not remove the latent effect from the dagger. *You must perform weaponskills and Skillchains on monsters that will award experience points (typically any monster that checks Easy Prey and above). ::*The latent is removed when the dagger has accumulated 300 or more points. ::*One point is awarded for performing a weaponskill solo, or for opening a Skillchain of any level. ::*Two points are awarded for closing a Level 1 Skillchain. ::*Three points are awarded for closing a Level 2 Skillchain. ::*Five points are awarded for closing a Level 3 Skillchain. ::*To determine if the latent effect has been lifted from the Dagger of Trials, check to see if the bonuses to elemental resistances have changed since it was equipped. Additionally, this can be done by unequipping the dagger and re-equipping it while watching to see if the latent effect triggers. *Using Wild Flourish will not award any points, but using a weaponskill afterwards (such as Shadowstitch for a solo-Fragmentation) will award weaponskill points according to the Skillchain completed (in the case of Wild Flourish + Shadowstitch, three points). *It is sure that no weaponskill points are accumulated for performing a weaponskill or Skillchain during a Campaign battle. *PLEASE NOTE: If you have another weaponskill quest unfinished, you must finish that quest or cancel it first before Jakoh Wahcondalo will give you the dagger. ---- Game Description Client: Jakoh Wahcondalo (Wahcondalo's Residence, Kazham) Summary: :The Chieftainess has come up with a deadly new dagger technique, but needs you to help her devise a way of dodging it. However, you must first complete your training.